The term “electrodeposition” broadly refers to any process that uses electrical current in a solution or bath in order to adhere material to a workpiece surface. In a typical electrodeposition process, an electrically charged workpiece is submerged in an electrolytic solution along with an oppositely charged electrode; this creates electrical current that flows through the solution between the workpiece and the electrode. The solution undergoes an electrochemical process which results in components of the solution being adhered to a workpiece surface. As a final step, the workpiece may be taken out of the solution, rinsed, and then cured. It should be appreciated that an electrodeposition process could include both cathodic and anodic processes such as electrocoating (E-coating), electroplating, as well as any other suitable process for adhering primer, paint, films, metallic coatings, etc. to a workpiece surface.